


Foolproof Plans

by pherryt



Series: Star Trek Bingo [12]
Category: Star Trek
Genre: Angst, Confiding, Pining, pretend dating, worst plan ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 14:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18100043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pherryt/pseuds/pherryt
Summary: How do you get over a broken heart? Probably not the ways Doctor McCoy comes up with...





	Foolproof Plans

**Author's Note:**

> picked by princessJimmynovak - McCoy - pretending to date
> 
> so do you know how hard it is to write a pretending to date bingo square where a relationship can't be the focus of the square? They can be there, but they can't be the focus. And since this was a character square and not a ship square, that was exactly what i had to do!
> 
> so, another short and sweet - i mean short and maybe angsty - piece, but i hope you like it :D

If there was a way to get over a broken heart, Leonard didn’t know what it was.

Drinking his broken heart away had landed him in Starfleet and his current predicament.

James T. Kirk.

The golden boy of Starfleet and a lover to all – except Leonard. And honestly, Leonard wouldn’t want to _be_ just another one of Jim’s conquests, just another notch on the old bedpost. He’d want more than that if he had the opportunity.

He’d never get that opportunity, so… he needed to get over Jim. And drinking to excess was no longer an option.

Of course, the first step in getting over Jim would be to make sure nobody else suspected there was even something to get over. Right?

Somehow, Leonard felt that logic wouldn’t stand up in court, or even before certain Vulcans, but he wasn’t going to examine it too closely, because at least it gave him something to focus on that wasn’t Jim.

“Doctor McCoy, you seem distracted today,” Christine said when she passed him a data pad.

He took the pad with a grunt, looking it over. “Not that it’s any of your business, but I’ve got a date tonight.”

“Really?” she asked.

He looked up sharply at her questioning tone. “What?”

“Oh… nothing,” she said.

Leonard eyed her suspiciously, eyes narrowing before he grunted again and turned back to the data pad.

“So, who’s the lucky person?” she asked.

“A gentleman never kisses and tells,” he said, scanning down to the bottom and signing the data pad, just wanting this conversation to be over already. He should have known this was a bad idea. This plan was already biting him in the ass.

“Uh huh,” she said doubtfully.

“What? Do you have something to add, nurse?”

“I didn’t ask you to reveal how far you and your date go, Doctor. I asked who they were. Also, most people would be excited to go on a date,” Christine pointed out. “You look far from excited.”

Leonard frowned. She was far too insightful. Then again, she was the best nurse he’d ever worked with, so that was only to be expected.

Scrubbing his hand over his face, he glanced behind her to make sure they were alone. “Okay, fine. I don’t actually have a date.”

She slid onto a chair and leaned forward.

“Then why on Earth did you say you did? And what was it that _really_ had you distracted?”

“Because…” he sighed. “I want certain people to stop worrying about me or prying into… certain aspects of my love life or lack thereof.”

“You… want people to stop bugging about your love life, so your best solution is to pretend to have one?” Christine asked incredulously. She shook her head. “That’s the worst plan ever. Juvenile, even. Jim Kirk level, perhaps.”

Leonard groaned and slumped back in his seat, covering his face with the arm propped on his desk. “God, I know it. I’m outta my cornfed mind.”

“I take it this is something you _can’t_ talk to the captain about?” she asked shrewdly.

“Hell, no!” Leonard bit out, jerking up right, his hand falling away, panic filling his chest.

Christine stared at him knowingly.

“Aw, hell,” Leonard said with a disconsolate sigh, slumping back down in his seat. He was so very unsubtle. The whole damn ship probably knew. Except Jim. Fuck his life.

He looked back up as Christine patted his hand sympathetically.

“If you ever want to talk about it, I’m here,” she offered. “And if you want something a little more solid to pull this off, I know someone who isn’t looking for a relationship who could also use the appearance of one to keep people off their backs. Think the two of you might become good friends.”

“Thanks, but I should probably pass on that,” he sighed again. “Your friend, not… you know, the offer to talk.”

“Anytime, doctor,” she smiled.

“All right,” he groused, handing her the data pad. “Now, get back to work. Those idiots can never go five minutes without hurting themselves or contracting something painful, deadly or embarrassing.”

“Sometimes all at once,” she agreed.

As if on cue, they heard the hiss of the sickbay doors opening and they shared a rueful, long suffering smile as the captain’s voice rang out across the room and into Leonard’s office.

Taking a moment to compose himself, Leonard let Christine precede him through his office door.

Right. Situation normal, time to get back to work.


End file.
